I'm Sorry
by Natureboy3
Summary: Ashley pressed the gun to her temple. "I'm sorry, Leon. I don't want you to die because of me. I'm so sorry." LeonxAshley. One-shot.


**A.N.: Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead. My computer kind of went to the bottomless pits of… something…and I can't fix the dang thing. On Her Own WILL BE UPDATED. It may be a little while, especially because of writers block. I had this idea, and I felt like writing it down. Reviews are most welcome, flames not so much.**

"Looks like they're backing off."

Leon Scott Kennedy, agent for President Alexander Graham, lowered his 9mm handgun from the gaping hole where a window used to be, sometime long ago. He peered out through the pouring rain and dark of night, making sure his statement was true.

The waves of Ganados had finally subsided, leaving the three people, who where probably the only people in hundreds of miles not infected with a mind controlling parasite, inside the empty cabin.

"So, what do we do now?" Luis asked. The Spaniard turned away from his window, tucking his respective weapon into the waistband of the tan pants he wore. Brushing his vest to make sure no stray gore was stuck to it; he continued to watch Leon for an answer.

"Well," the agent sifted their options, "the bridge I crossed to get here is out. Fucking villagers crashed a truck into it. So I guess our only choice is to keep going."

The third member of the Cabin Fight Club, even though she hadn't done any of the actual fighting, slowly came down the stairs, amber eyes scanning to make sure the hostiles had actually gone.

Ashley Graham, daughter of the president and the reason Leon was in this mess, stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She decided to let the others work out the decision of where to go. Leon had always shown good judgment so far, but she didn't know about Luis.

She was still a little pissed about his "ballistics" comment. Her body was all real, thank you very much. Plastic surgery was something her father has never allowed.

"Let's let Ashley rest for a minute. We're all tired." Leon said, after a moment of thought. Setting his handgun down on the table in the center of the cabin, he kneeled down to tie his shoes, amazed that the soles hadn't come apart after kicking in so many heads.

"_Take the weapon…"_

Ashley looked around, trying to figure out where the creepy voice had come from. But Luis was looking out a window, and Leon still tying his shoes, so maybe she imagined it?

"_Take the weapon. Pull the trigger."_

She felt her hands twitch suddenly, and she began walking involuntarily forward. She felt all shaky and nauseous all of a sudden. What was going on?!? She tried to open her mouth, but instead her eyes closed. When they opened, they had turned a shade of blood red.

Leon, who had finished tying his shoes, had turned to pick up a spare herb he hadn't noticed during the fight. Turning around, he saw Ashley had picked up the weapon left on the table, and was pointing it a Luis's back.

"Ashley, no!" The young woman didn't respond to his warning, and pulled the trigger. Luis was jerked forward, just as Ashley's eyes turned back to their usual shade of warm amber. The weapon slipped from her hand and clunked by her designer boots, the voice in her head was gone.

Luis spun around, clutching his left shoulder which was now spitting blood. Leon watched as he raised the barrel of his Red9, pointing it at a certain blonde haired girl, who was frozen with fear.

"_Adios, tu perra."_

Bam! Bam!

Leon's brain screamed, but his body wasn't moving. He watched Ashley's body jerk feebly as the two bullets pierced her heart, before slowly sinking to the floor.

"Oh no…" The agent wanted to say more, but his body wasn't obeying him. He sank to his knees before curling up into a fetal position, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

Leon's eyes opened, catching everything around him in a blur. As his vision cleared, he realized he was standing on a small platform that was suspended in the air, above a lower level.

The semiautomatic rifle, which had been used to blast the metal straps that had held Ashley to the wall, as well as blast the heads off all the monks that came to take her away, was still clutched in his hands.

He stopped, his knuckles turning white under the fingerless gloves he wore. A dream. It had all been a fucking dream. Ashley had gone through that door, down in the corner of the lower level, and would up here at any moment.

He started again, his blue eyes darting around. How long had been asleep?!? This was just great. All through his ordeal, he hadn't really felt tired, adrenaline keeping him going. It must have finally caught up with him, causing a sudden collapse. And then he the pleasure of having his sleeping mind fucked with, in the form of that nightmare.

He glanced down, but didn't see any sign of the zealots from before. Good. He must have wasted them all before collapsing. Unless…they had gone after Ashley? He saw her, being throttled by a monk, his pale hands digging into her beautiful skin. Finally, unable to break away, her eyes closed and her body went limp. The monk threw her body over his shoulder like a sack of garbage, continuing with his deathly chanting.

He shook his head to clear it. No way in hell. Any second, she was going to come through that door over there, he would call out her name, and then he would kiss those beautiful lips of hers…

No way. She was the daughter of the fucking president. Even if the president didn't introduce him to Mr. twelve-gauge, he would probably be deported to Mongolia or somewhere to look for the lost treasure of Terracotta. What was going to be then, Laura Croft?

He had to pray to God that Ashley didn't have any feeling for him. But he had seen the look in her eyes when he saved her again and again. It wasn't just gratitude, it was something more. He would have to ignore it and say "Ashley, we just can't…"

_Creak…_

"Leon!"

That was most gorgeous sound the agent had ever heard. Seeing her worried face peer through that door, brighten up, and her body start running toward him, was poetry in motion. Even though he had constantly failed it throughout high school and college, he was pretty sure this qualified.

Dropping the rifle, he sprinted toward Ashley, throwing his arms around her small frame and pressing it against him. She buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

"You did wonderful out there, Ash."

Ashley tensed, her brain coming out of the pleasant fog that had come from hugging her rescuer. She was back, but for what? She would just be captured again, and Leon would come and save her. Again and again and again.

It wasn't for herself that she was worried for, but for Leon. He would always come to her, no matter what kind of freaks of nature stood in his way. He was going to kill himself, trying to save her. If she was no longer here, he could easily get out of this hell.

Her heart shuddered. She couldn't let Leon die. Her feelings about him were too strong. Swallowing the lump that rose in her throat, and fighting back the urge to cough from the parasite that rested within her, she forced herself to speak.

"Leon…you need to get out of here."

The agent frowned slightly, "what are you talking about, Ash?"

Ashley backed up a step, tears dripping down her face. That hurt Leon more then being hit with a flail. Ashley shouldn't cry. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion.

"You won't have a chance of surviving if I keep coming with you. You need to leave me here. Just…just go!"

With a loud sob, Ashley turned and ran away from Leon. From her protector. From the one she loved. Dashing along the edge of the walkway, her vision blurred by tears, she wasn't really sure where to go. Maybe she could find a dark corner to hide in until her body wasted away into nothing.

_Whump!_

Tripping over something and crashing onto the marble floor, she ignored Leon's cries and footsteps that were rapidly coming toward her. Getting to her knees, she saw what she had tripped over, the body of Luis Sera, a gaping hole in his chest.

She then noticed something else, sticking out of Luis's pocket. Reaching and gripping the handle, she pulled out a gun with the number 9 etched onto the wooden handle.

Leon stopped a few yards away, horror filling him as Ashley pressed the weapon to her temple. Having previously used the Red9 for himself, before trading it for the Blacktail, he knew that it had no safety switch.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I don't want you to die because of me. I'm so sorry…"

_Clink! Bam!_

The combat knife flew in a straight line, colliding with the side of the gun. It flew out of Ashley's reach, sending the bullet into the wall. Leon was by her side in a heartbeat. Carefully picking her up, he carried Ashley a short distance before sitting against the wall, leaning Ashley back against his chest.

He inhaled deeply, enjoying the lavender scent that came from her hair, evidence of shampoo that hadn't been used in far too long. He tried to think of what had just happened. Experts often talked to him about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. But that always happened after the incident, not right in the middle of it.

There had to be a perfectly logical explanation for that fact that Ashley Graham wanted him to leave her, increasing the chance of his own survival.

"Leon…"

Ashley turned around, staying on her knees, while rubbing her palms on the agent's chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him, something she had been dying to do ever since he had first come to save her from this nightmare.

Ashley sighed as she settled back up against the blonde man, who was still thinking about when they got back to America. Screw what the president thought. Ashley needed him, he needed Ashley, and he wouldn't be separated from Ashley so easily.

**A.N.: Review! Love it, needs improvement, love it and you like tacos? Let me know. I'll try to update everything as soon as I can. **


End file.
